Fairy Academy
by Temperedfire100
Summary: In a world of normality, the world is that of our own, Natsu transferred into a new school once again, how will this one be different from the others.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, just starting another Fanfic because of some awesome new ideas that sprouted, I will be continuing 'Lost Natsu' because I love that fanfic so I hope you enjoy this one too. Please don't forget to rate and stuff, I love to answer all of them! :D

Natsu walked in the front gates of his new school he was going to, he stopped just outside of it, sighing as he entered the school, keeping himself out of others business, wearing the school uniform with a scaly scarf wrapping around his neck and a black beanie covering most of his hair from view. The morning was cold and dry, and uneventful.

Natsu was just an ordinary kid when he was 15, he lived with his dad, he had tons of great friends, he wasn't trying in school but he didn't care about that. His father was all that really mattered to the boy, he looked up to him as a the best role model in the world, the greatest, the wisest, the strongest parent he could ever have.

He walked through the corridors passing people whispering to each other about the 'new kid',but he didn't bother taking any notice of them, instead carried on his way to the head masters office which he was meant to be at, he knocked three times on the head masters door waiting for a reply, a simple. "come in" was heard as he turned the door knob entering the door.

Natsu was now 16, he'd been kicked out his last school, and the one before that for constantly fighting people, Igneel had left the world in an unfortunate car crash involving someone smashing him into a concrete wall by accident. Natsu had turned bitter, although he was getting over it, even though he didn't feel like he was anywhere close to it, he still had an empty feeling somewhere... It was soon to be a year since it happened though it felt a lot shorter.

"You must be Mister Dragoneel" Said an old-looking man who sat at his desk in the middle of the room, scanning Natsu top to bottom, the man was short, old with grey hair, and wore a furry yellow and grey jacket that looked very warm and comfortable, the man sat at a tall looking wooden desk with tons of papers everywhere.  
"I am" Natsu said not bothering to talk about himself as the head master checked his file over once more. He looked at the school boy intently for a while than closed the file.

"Here is your timetable. It says here that if you put your mind to something you excel in it."  
He said looking at the boy standing straight with his hands in his pockets, his backpack slung over one shoulder. The head master extended his hand looking at the boy, as he too stepped forward reaching for it then took it into his own hands observing the timetable briefly.

"Philosophy, Psychology, English, Maths, Art and Politics" The head master clarified,  
"It seems you must be a bright lad if these are the subjects that you are taking" He said promoting answer from him that never came, instead a small shrug.

The truth was that Natsu had only started to focus on school after his father had died, he went from orphanage to orphanage before being sent to Fairy high with a house to himself that used to be his fathers, he inherited all of his fathers stuff, including his sence for achievement, although only after he passed. Natsu sometimes wondered if he'd be proud of what he had become, but stopped giving it any though.

"Are there any questions you would like to ask?" The head asked again, Natsu looked at him, then scanning the room, many pictures were placed around the room with himself and other people in it, the basketball team, the netball, baseball, ect. Natsu turned to him again.  
"Who are you?" He was referencing to his name, not just in general but it came across wrong.

"I am the head master of this school, my Name is Makarov Dreyar, I hope we will get along. " Makarv said with a smile, getting an acknowledging nod, Natsu turned to walk out the room as soon as Makarov motioned it was okay to leave, before asking him if he needed a tour around, Natsu was half an hour early so he could find the place easily himself. Or so he thought, Natsu found himself mapping out the building in his head difficult, as there were no signs around to display his current location.

Once he'd finished his own tour he had around 10 minutes spare, it was a small school and he didn't need that much time before he started to recognise all the areas, Natsu went to the strairs and proceeded upwards till he was met with a large metal door, he opened it to find himself on top of the roof, he always loved being high up, he didn't know why though.

He walked to the edge to be met with a fence that went up at least 10 feet up. He looked down leaning on the poles stationed around the fence seeing a lot of students walking into the school all talking amongst themselves, he watched for a few minutes thinking about nothing in particular, just wondering how this school was going to be.

'I guess it's time to get back' he thought turning around and walking down the stairs checking which lesson he had now. He got to his lesson three minutes early as he walked in taking a seat where the teacher pointed was free. The teacher had long flowing white hair, lovely blue eyes and a beautiful face, she stood at the front not looking much older from the rest, Natsu was sat next to a window, not that he looked out it much, he got out his notebook and equipment that he needed getting himself ready for the class to begin.

The class were all excited at the new boys appearance inside the classroom muttering to each other about 'hotness' and how 'handsome' he was and such, basic fangirling and all.  
While the boys just snorted not liking not being the center of attention. A few sulking.  
"Alright everyone please calm down." The teacher said as soon as most had arrived,  
"as you've noticed we have a new student here today. I hope you all get along. For that person, my name is Mirajane Strauss." She said looking at Natsu smiling.

She motioned him to get up so he did slowly getting up introducing himself to the class.  
"My name is Natsu, I hope we get along." He said going for the most plain intro then sitting down. The class exploded into whispers mostly of girls fangirling everywhere screeching about him in general. The boys were just looking at him then away not too bothered at all.

There was a sudden knock on the door to which Mira yelled for them to come in. At the door stood a red-headed teen that, her too was beautiful although Natsu blanked that thought placing it away from his train of thought, she explained her tardiness, being something about 'headmaster chores' or something or rather. Then proceeded to into the classroom walking up to her seat.

As soon as she walked in the entire class sat up straight, just the sight of her made them get ready for class each person ruffling through their stuff. Erza noticed the new student was sitting at the same desk as her,she took a second to look at him then proceeded, as she walked up to her seat and sat down quietly, the teacher introduced Natsu again to Erza to which she nodded, she turned to him again this time looking at him closer  
"Right on with the lesson, as you know this is philosophy, so todays subject will be arguing the subject of is there a God." The teacher stated was Natsu wrote down the title listening.

The class was interesting, although, Mira kept interrogating Natsu to test his knowledge or something he wasn't sure if she just had a grudge against him or whatever, still he answered them well and got approving nods from the others or the exact opposite he didn't care. When it ended Erza introduced herself whilst adjusting her uniform so it was perfect.  
"I am Erza Scarlet, I am the student council president. If you need any help just ask me."

She said giving a small smile out, which was short-lived as she snatched his timetable. "Interesting subjects, you are in most of my subjects apart from a few of them, follow me around for the day just to get used to the area okay?" She said handing his schedule back to him. Sure enough the day was mostly filled with introductions.

So he didn't really take many notes down, well... Not about work but people's names and hobbies they had, especially seeing as he sat next to Erza getting all sorts of whispers about his certain death and total and utter horrific pain that was coming, Erza ignored them so did Natsu as they listened to the lesson both taking down the same notes, causing an awkward look as Erza compared her notes to his. They had both noted the same key words and sentences as their papers were almost exactly the same.

It was lunch time as Natsu got up, leaving the classroom, Erza wasn't in that class so he just left without saying anything, going to the school café, to get food, he walked out of the school ground to eat his lunch finding a nice picnic spot where he at behind the school on a tiny hill.

Erza however was on the roof of the school with her friends, Lucy, Juvia, Grey, and Cana. She kept subconsciously looking to where he was, it was against the rules to leave school at lunch so she was twitching, her council president side getting the better of her. She felt like shouting over to him and getting him to come back but let it slide this once.

"So whats the new boy like?" Lucy asked Erza after pausing from eating her sandwich. "Intelligent, he shows up on time, pays attention, takes notes, the perfect student. " She said not sounding too impressed in her voice but her words contradicting herself, she looked at Lucy, once again then turned her head and looked back at him just lying there.

"I meant as a person" Lucy sweatdropped noticing just how focused she was about school.  
"He's quiet, he doesn't talk about himself at all really, from what I've seen he's nice." Erza said pausing from eating her food that her parents made her. Lucy smiled. Happy at the answer that it wasn't all about school so she dropped the conversation satisfied.

Lucy looked off in his direction seeing him lying down on the ground facing the sky, maybe even sleeping she couldn't tell, she looked at the time and quickly finished her food finishing her ice-cream quickly giving her massive amounts of brain freeze.

"Let's get back to class." Erza said turning and looking at where Natsu was lying down only to see that he had gone. Erza smiled at him leaving back to class then led the way for the others to follow her.

The day passed very quickly from then on and before he knew it he had finished his last lesson for the day. Natsu kind of felt relieved it was over as he started walking out of school. He saw a large group of people seem to be looking over at something, he tried his best not to care, but curiosity took him over.

He walked over to see what seemed like an unfair fight, a raven haired boy fighting against four other students with a different uniform on, the raven haired boy seems to be standing in front of a blue-haired girl, Natsu had seen her talking to Erza after class before. The boy was loosing, he was outnumbered and all of the other students were just standing around not helping in the unfair fight just taking pictures or recording.

Natsu looked around at the girl, she'd been all beaten up and no one was helping her except this boy, he had a strong sense of justice that told him to beat the crap out of these people. But his soon developed sense of achievement in school told him not to.

"I was going to get expelled sooner or later." Natsu thought rolling up his sleeves, putting his bag down and running and punching one person square in the face knocking him out completely, before having to duck from a kick aimed at his head that was shot instinctively by another of the other schools student, the Raven-haired teen stayed back with the girl watching as the new kid punch another person in the chest.

The chest shot wasn't a finishing blow so he made an uppercut to the face finishing the second person, spurting a bloody nose, as the man fell to the ground unconscious. 'two down, two to go,' he went on full offensive laying a kick to the chest winding the third person making him bend over his knees trying to breathe, Natsu took this chance as he then started pummelling the student into the ground, then turning to the last person raising his hands in a defensive position, the last person looked at him in shock and horror, he'd beaten up three people in a matter of seconds, Natsu motioned him to attack with the flapping of his fingers.

The kid screamed his hardest battle cry running at Natsu, leaving himself completely open, the fight was over quickly as a quick closeline sent him to the floor trying to breathe. Natsu left his fighting stance and rolled his sleeves down buttoning them up again in the sleeves, he looked at the raven hair then picked up his bag walking over to them, giving the girl a hand up. She needed to be taken to the clinic, she'd been hurt pretty bad, cuts on her hands he checked the raven haired boy again, he was a bit bruised but helped carry her as they both took one arm placing them over their shoulders, it was weird though because Natsu being new had no clue where to go.

Surprisingly enough(sarcasm), the student council president showed up as they were walking in the school taking her to get cared for, she immediately escorted them, opening doors and such, getting the nurse and a bed to be in, Natsu sighed as he put the girl on the bed waiting for the nurse, watching as a blonde and ran into the room with the nurse only seconds behind, as soon as she came in the room. Natsu felt satisfied that she was safe, he left the room quickly trying to be no part in what happens next.

Natsu heard running footsteps behind him as someone called his name out.  
"Natsu right?" Gray said jogging to catch up to the guy that helped him giving him a smile.  
"How?" Natsu asked simple "Erza" Gray explained answering every question he needed to ask.  
"I'm Grey Fullbuster" He said grinning at the guy, "Thanks a lot for helping us back there, it would have got a lot worse if you hadn't showed up." Grey said extending his fist towards him.  
"Dont mention it, anybody would have done it." Natsu said looking at his extended fist.  
"No... No they wouldn't, you were the only one." He said looking at him, moving his fist closer

Natsu raised his hand slowly then fistbumbed Grey as they both exchanged nods to each other, there was a moment when both smiled over the newly formed friendship, which was obliterated as they both had their heads smacked against each other by a certain scarlet haired women. Who screamed at them for being so reckless and fighting people. She lectured them for about five minutes about why them fighting was wrong, listing the reasons one by one, Natsu had his hand damaged fists in his pockets, making a 'I should of left them' face at the ceiling annoyed.

"But well done Gray" Erza said after the rant had finally stopped, getting a confused look from him as he'd never heard her praising him for fighting before.  
"You defended your friend even when you didn't stand a chance, Juvia will remember that."  
Gray nodded slowly taking in the information then grinned widely when he fully understood Erza was complementing him, he turned to see Natsu halfway out the door, understanding that the rant was over and obviously wanting to go home but got caught up in it all.

((Natsus POV))

"Damn fighting, and shitty headache, and crappy school, and new homework..." He ranted on getting weird looks from everyone that he walked by as he was about to walk out of the gate. Natsu went straight home that night and made himself some food, he finished his homework quickly, that was due in two weeks later, after completing he cleared his mind brushed his teeth then went straight to bed. His mind ranted on about that fist bump he had, it reminded him of his old friends, he thought about how he always used to fight never feeling guilty, not even when he hurt someone bad.

Igneel always scolded him when he came home from fighting, usually arguing it was to protect his friends which was true. But he never felt guilty, until after Igneel passed and he wasn't there to scold him anymore. He truly did feel guilty for going against his fathers words even in the grave. He crushed his eyes together trying to make his mind go blank, soon after falling asleep at 06:00 pm. Pretty early compared to others really.

Natsu woke up half an hour early, as he sat up from his bed staring at the wall his mind completely blank as nothing passed his mind from sheer exhaustion, he sat there a few minutes doing nothing and constantly yawning before finally getting himself up, slashing cold water on his face, eating, then brushing his teeth. After getting dressed and putting his scarf and black beanie on, he got his bag placing the homework in it crunching them a little.

Sloppily leaving the house behind, only seconds later, he was five minutes early when he reached the school, everyone turned to him, they whispered to each other confirming he was the one fighting yesterday, saying things like 'Did he really beat four of them?' he didn't pay any attention as he went into his class to see nobody there yet.

He walked to the back seat next to the window, it was obvious the table was rarely used seeing as how clean and unworn it was compared to the others, he then got everything out finally, resting his head against the table his arm tucked comfortably underneath his head. He sat there in silence for a few minutes before the door slid open again, he was in Art class now even though he hated Art. This was his first lesson of it and he didn't get to choose to not take it he had been forced into taking it.

Natsu could hear students walking in the class chatting in their own conversations about things that didn't sound too interesting. There was a moment of silence as he raised his head pulling his beanie that had fallen onto of his eyes back up to see the teacher in front of him.  
She cleared her throat to get his full attention, then asking him to introduce himself to the class, he replied and introduced himself exactly like yesterday not looking to impress anyone. Natsu somehow got a really bad feeling in his stomach as he heard a massive amounts of running and girly screams erupt from outside the class.

The class and teacher turned to the door as an entire horde of fangirls poured in looking for Natsu, most wearing shirts with their names and his name connected within a red heart shape. They all turned to them as the fangirls screamed when they looked they ran up the classroom only seconds away from ripping him away for their own purposes.  
"Wait, wait wait." Natsu said picking up his bag while they stopped confused at his sudden motion.

He packed everything up neatly, zipping his bag up all the way, quickly slipping the sling over both shoulders comfortably. The girls waited surprisingly patiently only a few steps away from the boy.

"Okay, I'm ready now." He declared in a monotone voice watching them all leap forward and drag him out of class, the class all stared at the door in amazement at what had happened, he was being carried by the bravest 10 fangirls while the shy-er ones hung back watching him do nothing but follow the others. They dragged him into a room filled with pictures of boys in the room, particularly of him which scared him seeing as he'd only been here a day...

The room inside had a poster giving its official name. 'The hotty club' It was rather weird, in fact all of the girls were extremely attractive and yet they all went for one man when they could have any. A welcoming voice came from a leather chair facing away from Natsu not showing who it was. "Welcome Natsu." The women's voice said as she turned around gracefully swinging the seat around. "My name is Evergreen. You were voted the coolest boy in school yesterday." She informed him. demonstrating all the pictures of him fighting.

"For that purpose we have brought you here to interview you. "She explained smiling at him.  
"Before I say anything if you run, we will come after you." She said sweetly with a nice smile.  
"You know you could have just asked me, instead of going through all this trouble. " Natsu spoke up completely taking every girl by surprise as they're jaws dropped.

Evergreen smiled again.  
"I'll be sure to never make that mistake again." She said taking a note pad out while the other forty girls all took stalls and listened throughout the interview. They asked weird questions like 'are you in a relationship' 'And how far have you gone with a girl before' he answered them truthfully not giving too much out but didn't care about the information too much.

"Splendid just a few more questions." Evergreen said crossing her legs seductively making him watch his male side taking over a bit. "Who would you rather questions, I give you a dilemma between who you would pick and you must choose who you would pick." She said.  
"Pick for what?" Natsu asked to which a girl next to him answered with a massive blush.  
'Perverted fangirls. just my luck' (Take that, as you will. ;} ) He nodded in agreement.  
"Juvia or Lucy?" She asked showing pictures of both the girls, he studied them closely.  
"Uhh... Lucy... I think that other guy has a thing for Juvia." He said honestly.

The girls awe'd at how thoughtful he was to others before bombarding him with more questions. 'Cana-sensie or Mira-sensei?' The crowd leaned forward in anticipation as more pictures were presented in front of him. "Mira-sensei is truly beautiful, however Cana too is extremely attractive... Cana-sensei seems like an outgoing person, yet Mira-sensei would be more of a caring mother. I would choose Mira-sensei for that reason, although Cana might be fun too.' He said nodding in agreement with himself as they looked at him fiercely all taking notes of what he was saying and trying to use them for themselves.

"Finally myself or Erza Scarlet?" There was an intense silence as they all looked at the man in front of them, Evergreen licked her lips a little as she twirled her hand through her hair cutely. Just as Natsu was about to speak a loud bang was heard from the door as it fell off its hinges. A strong sounding voice breaking through the silence like a knife through butter as all the girls panicked some jumping out the window, luckily they were on the ground floor but still. It was that extreme.


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu's POV

The girls remaining all just looked at each other panicking, as the door came sliding to a stop. The girls not being able to run through the door simply leapt out the window and ran. "It seems you've kidnapped another innocent student Evergreen..." The stern voice said stepping on the door and walking towards Natsu, grabbing him by the scarf and pulling him to his feet. "Ah perfect time Erza. Would you mind waiting for Natsu to answer this question first before dragging him back to hell?" Evergreen asked in a nicely with a smile on her face.

"I have no time to play your games Evergreen." She said pulling Natsu out of the room quickly pulling him by his more scarf sharply as he semi-resisted making him walk backwards stumbling slightly over the door and out of the room. Evergreen just smiled at Natsu as he left, a bored yet annoyed look plastered on his face. Erza somehow managing to scold him for something as they both left going back to his class.

"You are a strong person, you can push away a few girls dragging you out of a classroom Dragoneel" She said sternly making him sweatdrop because she was doing just that. _Should I tell her of her hypocrisy right now? Nah.. I'd rather not... _He reasoned with himself sighing.  
Natsu just remained silent as she let his scarf go when they turned the corner of the building slightly pushing him in front of her so he didn't run off or something which would be pointless anyway... "You have Art class right now correct?" She asked making him walk forwards with her demonic glare. And light push in the centre of his back forcing him forwards.

"Yeah. I do." He said quickly answering her question slightly freaked out by her evil aura that surrounded her but not showing it at all, his bored expression remaining intact.. Erza simply walked him forward back into his class only a few seconds later, he looked at the classroom door and sighed. "Do I have to?..." He asked with a now tired look on his face not wanting to go in.

"Of course! Classes are compulsory Dragoneel. Or do I have to remind you personally about that?" She asked glaring at him not liking the look he had on his face. "Aye, president..." He said silently in a sarcastic voice getting another cold glared directed at him again. This time she knocked on the door opening it seconds later and pushing him into his class before her.

"I must apologise for such an inconvenience Miss Minerva." Erza bowed to her, then standing up straight again. She elbowed Natsu in the side motioning for him to apologise glaring at him more seriously this time, making him sigh. "I'm sorry for being un-intentionally pulled away by girls making me unable to be in class at the appropriate though I was here early." He said with a sarcastic tone making most the class laugh but getting another elbow this time a lot harder making him wince.

"Sorry for being late..." He corrected himself as Erza cocked her elbow back ready for another shot at his kidney. She lowered her elbow back to normal after hearing his apology bowed and left the room. "Make sure this doesn't happen a lot. 'Natsu'." The teacher said narrowing her eyes on him in a scary way. Natsu just sighed again. This time walking back to his seat right at the very front. _How many teachers hate me already? 3 and it's the second day... Great._

"Now that, _that's _over open your textbooks to page 142" The teacher said strictly as everyone reluctantly opened their books slowly, Natsu just sat down opened his book and started looking at the book in front of him, flicking each page one by one to pass the time. With only one thought going through his head. 'This is going to be a long day...'

Class was now over and the lunch break had just started, Natsu packed his stuff back in his bag slinging it over his shoulder and walking out the classroom once again straight to the café, buying some lunch and walking towards the school exit to go to his picnic spot he found yesterday, he walked out of the café and through the long alleys leading towards the exit.

"Dragoneel" He heard as he looked up just about to walk out of the school doors. He knew the voice and turned to see the president standing behind him. "Hey Pres.." He said with a smile turning fully to her his hands still in his pockets. "I am not here to talk casually with you Dragoneel" She said harshly placing both hands on her hips standing square on in front of him only a metre away from him. Natsu just sighed in annoyance._ 'Great. Just great this can't be good... _

"Then why are you talking to me?" He asked not seeing any reason to be nice to her after that comment. "Watch your tone with me Dragoneel." She said glaring at him her demonic aura appearing again. "I don't think you have been educated about the rules here at Fairy High." She said with a stoic expression on her face while staring at Natsu, whose face had remained rather casual by not smiling or frowning. The commotion drawing a lot of attention from the rest of the school as all the students came to see the face off.

"It seems on your first day of school you broke three **major **rules including leaving the school premises during school time and fighting with others. Not to mention your incorrect school uniform." She said maintaining her posture. With Natsu's eyes just slightly narrowing on her but maintaining his casual posture and look. "It also seems like you have broken one major rule as of today and it isn't the end of the school time yet." She said dangerously watching his every move.

"Fine president Erza Scarlet... What is it that you want?" Natsu sighed to himself quietly, trying to maintain his already slouching posture. The people behind the scarlet women all muttering things about his certain death and things he couldn't be bothered to listen to.

"Outside the student council room now." She ordered him turning and walking through the now perfect path of people who stepped aside out of fear. The pinkette only breathing out heavily. _I hate this school already. _He thought looking at the doors and contemplating of just leaving now. He reached for the exit handle grabbing it, making his mind up.

"Oi Natsu that's not a good idea!" A slightly familiar voice called out running at him, stopping him in his tracks again. Natsu turned his head to look at him meeting a pair of dark blue eyes. The person had a cheeky grin on his face that kind of pissed him off for some reason.

"Why?" Natsu asked blankly not looking particularly interested at all. "Because she can be hella worse than she was just there bud." The guy named Grey said with his casual grin on his face. "I don't plan on staying in this school for long... As soon as i'm out, she has no 'power' over me." Natsu pointed out opening the door slightly but feeling someone grab his wrist.

_I really hate this school. _He sighed, again, turning to look at the man again, this time a rather serious expression on his face. "You're giving up?" Grey asked confusing Natsu. "Let go of me. Please." He said with a little threatening tone, glaring at the man out of the corner of his eye. The intense silence making everyone to stop doing anything in anticipation. Even breathing slightly watching Natsu about to reach for Grey's arm.

He however stopped when hearing another persons footsteps coming he just felt like dying right there and then. _Oh just kill me now. Why am I listening to this guy? Why the hell am I still here?!_

"Natsu-san." A sweet voice said the footsteps getting closer, hidden behind Grey. He recognised this voice as well. He knew it well in fact. His philosophy teacher. Mirajane Strauss. "I believe you have an appointment with the president, about now? Do you need me to escort you?" She said in a rather scary tone, her smile still perfectly in tact, making everyone shiver however slight it was.

"No." He looked at the white-haired beauties with a glare of his own, his glare unnerving anyone witnessing it right there and then. "I'm taking him there. Mira-sensei." Grey said smiling at her assuring the teacher, with that he pulled Natsu from the reach of the door handle letting the door shut and through the corridor passing through the group of people crowded around them quickly.

Neither Grey or Natsu said anything as Grey let go and showed the way to the office meeting his friends half way through. _The blue-haired girl is there too. She looks healed up. _He smiled inwardly seeing she was a lot better now. His exterior remaining icy.

* * *

Grey's POV

"Grey!" Lucy yelled over running to him stopping dead in front of him as she saw Natsu. "And uhh..." Lucy said clicking her fingers in front of her face trying to remember his name. "Natsu." Grey said with a grin surprised he himself remembered the name. "Obviously you haven't read todays school newspaper." Another blue-haired girl with glasses said showing the blonde the first page with a picture of him walking with his bag over one shoulder outside of the school. _Before the fight? _Natsu thought.

"Where are you guys heading anyway?" Lucy asked curiously looking in the direction of the corridor they were heading to. "Natsu's going to be yelled at by Erza for some broken rules and stuff. So I'm taking him to the student council room. It's my duty for class representative!" Grey said proudly. "Representative of the P.E group... That doesn't mean anything..." Levy argued shaking her head and raising an eyebrow.

The two just glared at each other. Levy was the representative of the library, which you could tell as she was reading a rather large book in her hands, only pausing to glared at Grey for a second. They had been pretty competitive ever since he got elected by the class. Juvia simply walking to the middle of them smiling nervously. "Now, now... Let's calm down okay?" She smiled placing one bandaged hand on Greys hand the another healed hand on Levy's closed book. Lucy only now looking up from the newspaper article to question him about things but not seeing him.

"Hey where'd Natsu go?" She mused confused. They all turned to where the pinkette was before, staring blankly at the spot that he was but seeing no body there. Instead Grey only spotting his black beanie go around the corner now facing the student council room. "He's not very sociable is he?" Grey chuckled grinning.

* * *

Natsu's POV

He sighed to himself once again, thinking of how much a bother this all was. He found the room with 'Student council' and knocked three times quite loudly to make sure they heard the door. He waited at the door for a moment hearing nobody inside he leaned against the wall, casually, closing his eyes and awaiting the president to show up.

"Enter." A strict sounding voice said rather angrily. He knew it was Erza and entered the room, his hands in his pockets and his feet dragging slightly. He opened the door to see the room was dark and had many people sat in a crescent shape seating lay out curving around three corners of the room with a small wooden flooring at the end of the room where the mass of desks and chairs ended. _Why does this remind me of a court room where people are sentenced to death? _He asked himself walking in the room.

There were around thirty or forty people stationed around the tables. The teachers he knew sat dead ahead of him. Erza Scarlet among them. He felt like he'd sighed so many times today he lost count. "Natsu Dragoneel" Erza said in a slightly irritable tone as everyone stayed quiet.

_Great... Mira-sensei is over there. _He thought. Knowing full-well she had told them about everything, about how he tried to leave and whatever she had grassed him in for. Natsu didn't respond he just stood up and looked at the scarlet woman. The teachers simply relaxing in their seats and awaiting the long lecture.

**Half an Hour later.**

"That concludes the lecture for today. Your punishment shall be given to you soon, await it and prepare for it." The woman announced, she never stopped talking, during that time always finding something to critique him on, at one point even his posture. Natsu was ever so slightly loosing his cool during it all. Every comment obviously pissing him off.

There was a deafening silence as all people looked at each other in the room, doing the 'is it finally over?' Look curiously at each other. The awkward glances and shrugs as all student council members looked at each other. Then suddenly being brought back to the centre where Natsu was standing.

"I'd like to transfer schools please." Natsu said blankly. He got so bored half way through he drew a chair and sat down on it during the lecture, never getting a word or whim in at all. The whole room just stopped in silence staring at him in shock at his request. Each person almost doubting their hearing.

"Please repeat what you said?" A teacher he didn't know asked standing up while asking the question. Natsu remaining completely calm and collective the entire time. "I'd like to transfer to a better and friendlier school where the teachers and class presidents aren't assholes." Natsu completely lost him cool personality and glared around the room towards anyone who dared look at him.

The entire room went silent now, all people lost from shock at the sudden and unexpected result of the 're-education of rules'. "Screw this I'm going to the head master." Natsu announced to himself than anybody else. Walking out of the room slamming the door so it almost broke it clean off the hinges. everyone's agape faces simply looking at the door as if seeing a ghost. "Interesting kid. He got you all good." A large man with brown hair laughed standing up and taking a moment to stretch from the half an hour worth of lecturing, leaving the room only seconds after he flexed his muscles in a stretch.

Natsu knocked on the door to the headmasters office only a few seconds later, his lunch break ending soon and he hadn't eaten. He was pissed the hell off. It was one thing to constantly critique him about everything he did, but... Nobody. NOBODY. Made him almost starve himself for an entire meal. "Come in." A soft and kind womans voice called out.

Natsu froze for a second. Was this the right room? He looked up to see the sign and it indicated he was at the right place. Opening the door he stepped in quickly walking to the middle of the room, waiting to be addressed. He walked in to see a rather small woman with Golden flowing hair and a nice smile, checking over a paper-work document on her desk.

"Can I help you?" She asked smiling at the man in front of her. "Sorry for the rudeness... But I'm assuming you are the headmaster of this school?" Natsu inquired curiously before advancing. The woman looked up at him smiling and gave a nod. "My name is Mavis Vermillion. You are the new student Natsu Dragoneel correct?" She giggled to herself looking at his reaction.

"I know. The previous head-master retired, giving me such a position at such an early age. It was announced months ago you joined on his last day." She explained, answering Natsu's question on why the old guy wasn't here. "You read my mind..." He said to himself not thinking. She giggled again causing him to straighten up and pretend to cough in his hand. "I would like some transfer forms for a new school please." He put bluntly.

Seeing as he had left and been kicked out of so many schools he didn't feel any shame at all about leaving, it had become rather natural to him now. The woman just smiled at him for a moment happily both eyes closed in a typical anime smile, he wondered if she understood his question but didn't press anything. He watched silently waiting for her to give them to him, seeing her suddenly burst into tears the waving lines down her face as she smacked her head against the table over and over.

Natsu just stared in shock and confusion. _What the hell is going on? _He said to himself watching the waterfall of tears hit the papers on her desk. Only a loud mumbling within the and sniffing as she tried to restrain herself. A sweatdrop passing down his head at the sight of it. _She is the head-master... Right?_

It took minutes for her to stop full on crying her heart out with little comfort from the man in front of her, until he finally realised why she was crying. _It must be her first day..._ He thought. _Maybe if I convince her it's not her fault she'll give them to me..._  
He thought trying to use her to get his own way. "Excuse Mavis-san?" Natsu smiled at her.

"It's not you. I hate everyone equally!" Natsu said nicely in his opinion facepalming himself. She just burst into more tears, these ones even larger than the others as she gripped a massive pile of paper that wasn't there a second ago. Hugging it for comfort. Both people stopped what they were doing as a knock cam e on the door. "Come in!" The head master shouted happily forgetting that she was supposed to be sad. The change in mood confusing Natsu.

Natsu didn't turn to see who entered but knew they were here to interfere. He ignored the presence and looked at Mavis like before asking her for the forms again. "Natsu right?" The voice came from behind. It was rather deep and rusty but he could tell the person had a grin on his face just by the way he talked.

Natsu finally twisted his head slightly watching as the man walked by him and stood by the head master. Natsu didn't respond. he knew this person was in the room when he got 'told off' and so he would have heard his name being repeated at least every twenty seconds. "I'm Guildarts Clive. Head of history and the new deputy head master. Please to meet cha!" He grinned eagerly at the pinkette in front of him, receiving nothing but a questioning glare in return.

"Natsu Dragoneel. But you know that already." Natsu introduced himself slightly intrigued by the man. "Right. Good news or bad news?" Gildarts smirked. "The good news for you is bad news for me anyway. So just say them both. If there even is a positive from my point of view." Natsu retorted looking at the brown-haired, brown-eyed man in front of him.

"Ahaha! You're a funny guy." He said sarcastically as the man smirked wider watching Natsu's glare grow harder and harder. "Well the _'good'_ news" He paused putting emphasis on the word 'good' because of Natsu's comment earlier. "Is that we will give you the forms you need to leave." The small women looked up at him wide-eyed. Giving the 'do you want me to get fired?!' look at him making him grin wider.

"The bad news is..." He paused to make it more exciting for himself watching Natsu's glare turn into a sigh. "We won't give it to you yet!" Gildarts smiled at himself chuckling and watching Natsu raise an eyebrow. "Isn't that illegal?" Natsu asked even though he knew the answer. Gildart's grin disappeared at the teens words and simply twitched nervously. Sweating slightly.

There was a second where Gildarts walked behind Natsu 'patting' his back with extreme force much to Natsu's displeasure, he was probably going to feel that in the morning. His slight grimace ended as Gildarts face turned more serious, and he stood dead in front of the boy making sure all attention was on him. "Are ya giving up EHhh? Natsu? Over a girl screaming at you for half an hour?! Is that all it takes?!" He almost yelled in Natsu's face looking him straight in the eye.

"She isn't just a girl Gildarts-san. She's the president!" Mavis chipped in quickly making him turn to her. "WHO'S SIDE YOU ON?!" He asked to which Mavis just giggled.

"It's my second day. And I hate you all. What does that say about this school?" He paused as Mavis started tearing again. "Apart from you Mavis-san" He said quickly watching as she returned to a smile, then wiping some sweat of relief from his forehead. "It means... you need to make friends not enemies." Gildarts advised. "Gildarts-san. I'd like those papers now." Natsu said feeling a small anger pulse through him.

"No." Gildarts pressed getting closer to his face, Natsu feeling the build of anger rapidly gaining. Natsu didn't respond, just glared his black eyes against the brown ones. "You have a scary glare kid that's for sure." Gildarts tried teasing. "But I'm still not giving you the papers." He pressed after the silence pissing trying and succeeding. There was another intense stare off that took place in the head masters office giving off a dark and intimidating aura from both of them.

There was another knock at the door, this one seeming rather calming and relaxed much to Mavis's pleasure to see who it was. "Enter" She yelled as another pair of footsteps entered, neither Gildarts or Natsu turning still, too attached to their glaring competition. Instead simply glaring at each other even more fiercely. The person stopped as they saw the two then carried on walking only a meter away from Mavis's desk.

"What's going on head master?" The sweet voice said smiling. "Natsu-kun hate's everyone but me." she said happily not even looking up at Mira too interested by the small argument going on.. "Can I help you anyway?" She asked nicely looking up at her smiling. When Natsu heard the voice he just rolled his eyes in a build of even more anger. _I really can't be bothered with this! _He thought.

"HA YOU LOST THE BLINK CONTEST!" Gildarts yelled in triumph. "What blink test?!" Natsu almost yelled his back his voice getting scarier and scarier every second. "Then why were we staring at each other?" Gildart pondered, a massive grin appearing on his face seconds later. "Sorry Natsu-kun I don't swing that way!" The man joked falling to one knee from the face Natsu pulled of pure hostility towards the man.

"I really do hate all of you." Natsu said out loud making Gildarts loose his grin. "And here I thought we were father-son like bonding." He sulked childishly looking away from Natsu. "Teenagers usually hate their fathers Gildarts-san! Don't give up!" Mira's voice said with her usual smile. "Ohh the rebellious period huh?" Gildarts put his hand under his chin. Making Mavis giggle at his antics.

Natsu just tried to calm down now, he closed his eyes and took deep breaths opening them a second later. Gildarts noticed this and got back to the point. "Stay for one week." Gildarts said patting Natsu's head and ruffling through his pink locks. Natsu just sighed. This was probably the only way to get out so he might as well take this opportunity. "And if you still don't like it..." He paused to think of a suitable condition to make it a real challenge.

"I'll fill the files out myself and send you to the best school fully paid by myself." He grinned at the boy who turned back to a casual not happy nor angry face. "Fine." He said picking up his bag he dropped. "Bye. Gildarts." He said opening the door. "-san" He finished making the man grin further as Natsu left the room to eat his lunch for what little time he had left.

"Natsu-kun!" A girls voice called out running towards him as soon as he left the room. He turned to the person with a sandwich half in his mouth trying to eat it quickly. "Juvia right?" Natsu asked nicely. He had a week to deal with. He didn't want loads of bullshit and annoying people to hate him soooo... She nodded and smiled up at him."I'm here to apologise!" She bowed down to him making a ninety degree angle. "Why?" He asked taking another massive bite of the sandwhich, his words muffled slightly and barely recognisable.

Juvia just giggled at him taking out a napkin and wiping a few crumbs on his face before smiling at him. Natsu was kind of taken aback by this but smiled at her anyways. "For helping me yesterday... I heard you got in a lot of trouble because of me..." She said solemnly then looking at his raised eye brows and mouth with crumbs all over his face now as he tried to chew quickly before the bell rang. "It's fine. Don't mention it. You feeling better?" He asked smiling at her wiping his face with his arm.

She nodded smiling at him before bowing again. "W-what are you doing?" Natsu asked wearily. "I'd like to apologise for Erza-san too!" She said, her voice seemingly determined, putting him on edge. "Y-you c-can't apologise for her... You haven't done anything wrong." He noted getting a more wide-eyed stare into his eyes when she looked up at him. The widened eyes were not of shock but of determination putting him off completely making him step back from her. "She's not like that all the time. She's a nice person!" Juvia reassured him.

"That depends on what side of the fense you stand, Juvia-chan. But I understand." He smiled back at her. Juvia relaxed as he said that and started talking casually with him. "I heard you tried to leave this school? Is that true Natsu-kun?" She asked curiously. "Yeah. Leaving in a week exactly." He said blankly seeing her face sadden.

"But I haven't repaid you for what you did for me?..." She asked truly saddened by his statement. "Keep the control freak and raven haired idiot away and that'll be fine for me." His voice sounding bored and like a monotone look recorder, whilst walking along with Juvia going to their next class. His mind was snapped back to reality at his head suddenly had a hard hit on the back of the head.

Natsu looked around the corridor for the culprit scanning everyone close quickly but found no one in a radius of ten meters from him, except... "Juvia?" He turned to her to see her face bright red. _Fucking great. Is everyone here not a control freak or a weirdo?! _"Grey-sama and Erza-san are my friends and I won't have you down-grade them!" She scolded him as he rubbed the back of his head. "That was pretty hard Juvia... Jeez." He glared at her.

"I'm sorry Natsu-kun but you deserved it." She defended herself. He just ignored her and took out his time-table. Surprisingly he had a double of philosophy which include both of the most hated people in this school in one room. Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss. _I hate my life. A week? I'm so skipping everyday from now on. _ He said to himself smiling in relief at his statement.

"Natsu-kun?" Juvia put a hand between his face and the timetable waving it about to get attention. "Hmmm?... What was that Juvia?" He asked waking up from his nightmarish future to look at the short-haired women. "I said I'm in your philosophy group too! And so is Lucy-san and Erza-san!" She smiled. "Is that supposed to ease me or put me on edge?" He joked making the women pout, "Shut up." she grunted sulking slightly at his harsh words.

"What about your precious boyfriend 'Grey-sama?'" He asked now walking up to the room. "He isn't taking this class." She said softly as she went into a depressed aura. He walked in rolling his eyes but simply walked in quickly, to see the Scarlet president already sitting there. _Fuck sake. I forgot she was sitting next to me too! _He screamed in his mind. His face remaining rather emotionless as he walked passed her, pulling his seat out and sitting down.

Natsu pulled out his phone after feeling it buuz and looked at it. _Heh. I know phones __are __allowed in school, just not while the teacher is actually she can't do anything to me! _He smirked to himself noticing Erza glare at his phone.

_**Message received: From Gajeel Redfox.**_  
_**Hey salamander. Wanna hang today at the arcade like we used to? With the old group?**_  
_**Delivered to: Natsu Dragoneel**_

Natsu looked at his phone puzzled for a second. Before typing a reply. It was obvious he didn't use his phone much because of his painfully slow typing speed.

_**Message sent: From Natsu Dragoneel.**_  
_**Okay sure. After school I'll meet you outside my school at 04:00.**_  
_**Delivered to: Gajeel Redfox.**_

Natsu pulled his phone out his pocket again as he felt a vibration against his leg, reading the message quickly then grinning, all his built up anger being released.

**Message received: From Gajeel Redfox.**  
**Ya bet your ass. Don't be late either I ain't gonna wait up for ya!**  
_**Delivered to: Natsu Dragoneel**_

Erza couldn't help but be interested in what he was texting about, the occasional grins he gave when looking at his phone and constant pondering about what to write back. She looked over her shoulder to try and glance the name then looked away when she thought it got too risky.

Natsu simply smiled and put his phone back in his bag finding no further use in it anymore. He sighed, getting his stuff out and turning to a blank page in his notebook ready for lesson. Even if he wasn't here for very long he could at least learn some stuff. Erza turned to look at him quickly putting her glasses she used for reading and stuff.

_She's late... _Natsu smiled leaning back against his chair and starring out of the window. They were quite high in the building, on the 3rd story. The tree tops were in line with Natsu's head and it was quite relaxing seeing a view of hills upon hills in the distance. He sighed a content sigh happy to not be working and kept his gaze outside the room.

Meanwhile behind the two.

"So he's really leaving the school?!" Asked a whispering Lucy even though everyone heard this and started chatting amongst themselves. "Yes... That is what he told me..." She said looking at him. Juvia leaned in closer and started whispering more things to a loud Lucy about the situation. "AND HE HATES ERZA?!" She yelled in disbelief making everyone turn to her with the. 'dumbass' look plastered on each others faces.

Erza turned slightly to look at a nervous Lucy her stoic impression left on her face. "May I know who this person is?" Erza asked out of curiously. "Oh um I wouldn't worry about it Erza-san." Lucy said waving her hands in the air. Sweating a lot.

_Why is it only me that completely hate's this school? Moreover. How is it only me? Everyone seems like such idiots. _He asked himself pondering seriously over the question. There was an awkward silence as Erza was about to speak again but was interrupted by the door slamming open. Everyone turned to it shocked some even jumped instinctively.

The class stared at the door as Mira came in the room her happy smile planted on her face. Everyone stood up and bowed then sat down again. Thinking it was Mira that was letting off some steam or something. "Today we shall have a head of department watching our class to make sure my teaching is as perfect as can be. So don't worry when you see him, kay?" She smiled softly at all of them before motioning to the door and in coming Natsu's newest sworn enemy. "Yo!" A cheeky voice said scanning the room with his observant eyes.

"Just ignore me. I'm not here!" Gildarts smiled his eyes landing on a now scowling Natsu. With a 'don't come near me' glare plastered on his face. Sure enough the large man walked over to the pink-haired boy pushing the table outwards easily with Natsu's seat also being pushed, locked between the table and he force of his push, the man drew another seat in the gap he created and sat down pulling the table back closer to him.

Natsu didn't move. He sighed before standing but finding his way blocked by a Scarlet haired president. He was not going to sit through a double lesson, meaning 2 hours and 10 minutes with this. No way. He looked back at the window and walked passed Gildarts opening it as wide as possible reaching one leg up and trying to jump out of it. If he rolled he'd be fine. Natsu had thicker bones than most anyway so he wouldn't break _all _his bones.

He rested his foot on the window sill trying to push out the door but only finding himself caught by two pair of hands being pulled back in quickly much to his annoyance.

_Fucking kill me right now. _


End file.
